Broken (A Niall Horan FanFiction)
by KayStoran
Summary: Jade was just a girl who had a broken past. She was in love and he left her after taking her innocence. She lost her mother a few years ago. Now, Jade lives with her abusive father and older sister and brother who don't even care for her. But when Jade is with her best friend Willow, they meet five guys. One of them could change Jade's life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One. I was laying in my bed, holding a picture of my mom to my chest as tears streamed down my face. My father was drunk once again and came upstairs to "Have a little chat." Why the quotations? Whenever he wants to "Have a chat", that's when he means he's going to hit me. I don't understand what I ever did to him. Ever since mom died he makes sure he hits me atleast three times a day. And I haven't seen him sober since the day of her funeral. I sighed as I stood up to walk to my dresser and safely set my mom's picture against my mirror and half smiled to myself. I walked to the bathroom and noticed my eyeliner and mascara was now running down my face, new bruises forming on my arms and one lightly tinting my right cheek with the blackish blue color. Tears still sliding down my face, I washed off all the make up to reveal the scar on the left side of my face. It's starts about an inch above me temple and slides down and to the left to hit my ear. It was from when my brother tried to kill me... My own brother. I noticed my hair was now messy. Strands sticking up and out of place from dad pulling it to drag me when I would try to run away. I took the brush and fixed it best I could. "Mom would have never let this happen..." I whispered to my self as I looked down at the sink and put the brush down to hold onto the edges of the sink. I shook my head and stood back up to turn my shower on. I walked back to my room to pick out sweat pants, a tank top and a hoodie tp slip on after my shower. The water trickled down my face as I stepped in and closed my eyes. Showers sometimes made me feel better. After I washed my hair and my body, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my hair and my body. The mirror was foggy so I tried to wipe away the fog and looked at my pale face once again. I put my hair into a high bun and sighed as I dried off and put my cloths on. I stepped into my room once again and picked out a pair of socks and my converse. Slipping them on, I heard my phone ringing. I smiled slightly when I read the ID as "Willow." "What's up, sugar?" I asked as I put the phone between my shoulder and my ear. "Are you still coming down tonight? I'm going to be bored as shit because it's Wednesday and no one ever comes in on Wednesdays!" She said, a bit annoyed. "Calm down. I'll be there in a little bit, I just got out of the shower." I replied as I grabbed the phone and sat up straight again. "Good! I'll see you soon, babe." She said and hung up. I shook my head a little and stood up to examine myself in the mirror. "Jeans." I mumbled to myself and walked to my dresser and picked out my favorite pair of jeans. I changed out of my sweat pants and then looked back in the mirror and nodded. "Much better." As I walked downstairs I heard the tv and the microwave going. I quickly sped past the kitchen and made my way to the front door. "Going to the pub." I shouted as I closed the door behind me. That's the only way I could get away with going anywhere. If I just run through the house and out the door, yelling to them where I'm going and getting into my car and driving off as quick as possible. I got into my 1967 Black Cheavy Impala and started the engine. And I could see my sister glaring at me from her window. Wednesday is laundry day and I;m the only one who does that kinda stuff, so with me leaving it means she wont have clean cloths until tomorrow, hense the glare. As I pulled into the driveway of my pub I stepped outta the car and walked inside to find Willow leaning against the bar and looking at something on her phone. I shut the door and she looked up with a wide smile. "Finally!" She yelled and came over to me to hug me. "Will, no hug!" I said loudy as she wrapped her arms around me. I winced from the pain and fell a bit into her. She instantly pulled back and a bent over, resting my hands on my knees as the pain throbbed over my arms and torso. "Jade, I'm so sorry!" She frowned. "It's alright... Dad just gave me a beating about thirty minutes before you called me." I said as I slowly stood back up and looked at her. She rolled her eyes and walked back to behind the bar. "He's such a prick." "Tell me about it." I mumbled as I sat in my chair to the far right where the cash register was. "I need some whiskey, love." I said as I pulled out some money ad set it on the counter. My father might have a lot more of my moms fortune, but she still left me plenty. "You got it." She responded as she grabbed a glass and poured my favorite whiskey into it and handed it to me. "Thanks." I nodded as I put the cup up to my lips and drank almost half the glass. "Damn, girl." She said when my glass hit the table top. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Never mind." She shook her head as she started wiping off the counter. I sighed as I pulled out my phone. Moments later I heard the pub door open and I looked to see a gorgeous blonde haired man step inside with four men following him. Willow and I started at them as they took a seat at a table near the front. I examined them as they started a conversation. The blonde was skinny, looked to be about 19 or 20. He had beautiful blue eyes that sparkled in the dim light of the pub. The man sitting next to the blonde had ridiculously curly hair that was pushed out of his face. He had a couple tattoos on his arms and it looked like there was one on either side of his chest. He smiled at something one them must have said and I could see he had dimples. The one that was sitting on the other side of the blonde was a bit darker skinned. He had a little facial hair and a few tattoo. He was leaning back in his chair with his hand on the back of blondies chair. There were two other men, one sat on the side of curly. He has flippy brown hair, facial hair and a couple tattoos. Wow, they like their ink, I guess. And, the last one was had a couple tattoos and short, light brown hair. Willow suddenly hit my arm and whispered for me to stop being creepy and to look away. I nodded and blushed as I turned back around and drank a bit more of my whiskey. The burn that comes to your throat when the whiskey hits it always gives some kind of... Rush, I guess you could say. I don't understand why. It just makes me feel stronger, or something... I can't explain it. "Who are they?" I asked quietly as I set my glass down. Will shrugged. "I've never seen them before." I heard a chair slide and a couple footsteps coming over to the bar. "Hi, can we get a few drinks?" A husky voice said, almost right next to me. "Sure, what can I get you?" Willow smiled as she stepped in front of the register. "Um, two pints, two rum and cokes, a vanilla tequila and a couple shots of whiskey, please." An Irish accent said. I turned to see blondie and curly standing there, smiling at Willow. She nodded as she went over and started making their drinks. I took a couple sips of my whiskey and set the finally empty glass back down as I let out a small, sigh. I could see them look over at me from the sigh. My eyes widen slightly and puts my hands on my thighs. "Well hello." Blondie said as he sat down next to me. That was when my life took a turn for the best... And the worst. Anyone like how I made a cliff hanger for the first chapter? xD So guys, I hope you like the first chaper. Comment, follow and all the good stuff. Oh, and make sure you share Broken with your friends! I;m hoping to get over a thousand reads. More to come soon3333 ~Kay xx 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two "I'm Niall and this is Harry." Niall pointed at himself, then at Harry. "Jade." I said qietly, staring at the floor. "Why so shy? We don't bite." Harry chuckled. I smiled a bit and looked up at them. My long black hair still in a bun so you could see my ice green eyes perfectly. "I've never seen eyes like your's before." Niall whispered to me. I smiled at him. "I get that a lot." He chuckled and Willow set down all their drinks that we on a tray. "You know, you should tell the rest of your boys to come over here." Willow smirked. "Louis, Liam, Zayn. Come here." Harry said, turning over to look at them. The three stood and walked over to us. "This is Jade," Niall pointed at me. "And this is..." Harry finished for him, looking over at Willow. "My names Willow, but call me Will." She smiled. "I'm Zayn." The darker skinned said. "I'm Liam." The one with no facial hair, but had tattoos greeted me. "And I'm Louis." Mr. FlippyBrownHair said to me. "Pleasure to meet you guys." I said as I pushed me glass to Willow or understand to go get me more Whiskey. "Where are you guys from? You all have some-what different accents." Willow said as she poured the alcohol into my cup and came back over to us. "I'm from Ireland." Niall said. "If that wasn't obvious." He chuckled. "I'm from Holme Chaple." Harry said, nodding. "They call me the Sass Master from Doncaster." Louis winked and I giggled a bit. "I'm from Bradford." Zayn said as he chuckled from Louis. "And I'm from Wolverhampton." Liam smiled. "Where are you guys from?"Louis ased as he took a seat next to Niall. "I've lived here in London my whole life." I said. "I'm from Wolverhampton." Willow smiled at Liam. "I moved here on my 18th birthday and have been here for three years." She added. "I'm surprised we've never met." Liam said to her as he grabbed the glass of Vanille Tequila. Willow giggled and nodded as she checked her phone. I sipped my whiskey a few times as the boys, Willow and I talked. By now, I could feel thw alcohol taking affect. I could feel my cheeks turning red like they always did when I was drinking. ~A couple hours later~ I was dancing on the dance floor because Willow turned on the jutebox. Niall was dancing with me. We get along great and he's really funny. And, he's just hot. "Jade, can I ask you something?" He asked as he bit his lip. I nodded. "Why do you have bruises all over you and a scar?" He asked quite bluntly. "It's nothing." I said as I shook my head and continued to dance. He just nodded and started dancing with me again. Willow and Liam were talking over at the bar while Zayn and Louis played pool as Harry watched. We were all pretty drunk. I mean, we've had five rounds of shots, I drank four glasses of Whiskey, Niall's had eight or nine pints, Zayn had a seven or eight pints. Louis and Harry had about six rum and cokes and Liam's had three Vanilla Tequilas. I was stumbling slightly while dancing with Niall, so i had to put my hands on his shoulders to keep me standing up. He chuckled down at me and I could see the redness of his cheeks from the alcohol. His smile was so beautiful and his eyes were memorizing. Niall chuckled again when he saw me staring at him and I turned away while blushing. "Don't look away... Your eyes are so amazing." He told me as he turned me back to look at him. I could feel my ears growing hot as he grinned at me. I walked over to the bar, pulling Niall with me and ordered another round of shots, even though I was already getting dizzy. "Cheers to new friends!" Willow shouted while sluring her words. "Cheers!" Everyone said as we clanked glasses and downed our shots. I shivered slightly and slammed my shot glass onto the table, along with the others. I suddenly felt ill. I bent over and I could taste that coper sourness in my mouth and I ran to the bathroom to vomit. I could hear footsteps follwoing me, but I didn't care. I knelt in front of the tiolet and let it all out. Someone started rubbing my back and out of the corner of my eyes I could see Willow, but she wasn't the one rubbing my back... When I was done I turned around to see Niall kneeling behind me. "Well that's embarrassing."I said as I stood up. "It happens." He chuckled and we walked back to the bar. "I'm tired and I'm drunk." I stated as I flopped onto a bar stool. "I think we all are." Liam laughed. Harry nodded in agreement. "Hey Jade, can we get your number? We can chill again sometime." Niall said and looked at me whith a small smirk. I nodded and grabbed all there phone to my number in. "Just text me and tell me who you are. I'll save your numbers and reply back tomorrow." I replied. Everyone smiled, hugging and saying our goodbyes as I closed the door to the pub behind me. I drove home and got there safe and sound. When I got up to my room I laid down and instantly fell asleep. So, whatcha think? c: Comment and all that good stuff333 ~Kay xx 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three "Jade, you better get the fuck up right now! You didn't do my laundry yesterday so now you have to do it today." Angel's annoying voice said as she burst into my room. I sighed and looked at her. "Will you calm down?! I just woke up, don't yell at me!" I growled as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Oh please, what are you gonna?" She snickered as she walked out of my room. Shaking my head I stood up to pick out some cloths. Shorts and a t shirt. I changed and made my way to her room where I found her cloths hamper outside her bedroom door. "Impatient and ungreatful witch." I whispered to myself as I walked down the stairs to the laundry room. I rolled my eyes when I took the lid off the hamper and noticed it was filled to the top. "Of course." I said when I started putting her cloths into the washer. I added the soap and shut the lid, then pressed the start button. "Jade, you're alone tonight." Andrew said as he walked by me in the kitchen. "Angel and I are going to a party and dad's going out. And don't even think about inviting Willow over because you know how father feels about her." He snarled. I nodded and grabbed my bowl of cereal off the counter and took it up to my room. I checked my phone to see five text messages. One from all the boys last night. I smiled when I realized they actually did like us, as friends of course. Willow and I normally aren't liked many people. It's hard for them to see what we've been through and why we act the way we do. So it was surprising to see people, especially guys, actually want to hang out with us. It was just unusual. I smiled as I read all their text messages. "Hey there, babes. It's Zayn. xx" "~Sass Master from Doncaster. xx" "Hey Jade, it's Liam. Give Willow my number for me? (: xx" "Hello Miss. Wolf, it's Harry Styles. Chill soon. xx" "Hi there gorgeous. I hope I can see you again soon, I think you're absolutely amazing. (: xx ~Niall" I could feel my cheeks get hot from Niall's message. The heat traveled to my ears and I could tell they were turning red as well. I put my phone back down and looked around my room. I tried to think of something to do. Shaking my head at my now buzzing phone, I sat down and answered it. "Hello?" "Hey Jade." His Irish Accent was highly noticable. I smiled a bit. "Hey Niall. What's up?" I asked as I laid down. "Just sitting at home, bored. Do you wanna hangout tonight?" He asked. I bit my lip and thought for a minute. "I can meet you at the pub again." I said quietly. "Alright sounds good. Say around... ten o'clock?" "Yeah, that's perfect. I'll see you later."I said and hung up. I heard the loud footsteps coming up the stairs and shot up. Oh no... "Jade, where are you?" My fathers loud voice said from the hallway. "My room." I replied, my voice shakey. He burst threw the door and came over to me. "Who was that?" He growled, getting in my face. "A friend." I said. "Well, you're not going to the pub again. Not so I can have my daughter whoring herself around and bringing dishonor to us all. You should be out getting yourself a real man and obeying his every wish. Not here pitying yourself for loosing your god awful mother and being stupid enough to be hurt three times." He rolled his eyes. "You're so weak." He said as he pulled his hand back and a few seconds later my face was stinging. I clentched my jaw and my hand went up to grab my face. "Get away from me!" I shouted as tears trickled down my cheeks. "Exuse me?" He yelled back and pinned me down against my bed. "Don't you ever fucking talk to me like that again! Ungreatful bitch!" He said as he spat in my face. I full on sobbing now as he let me go and stalked back downstairs and out the front door. I rolled over in my bed and cried. Memories of Daniel and my mom now flooding my mind like every day. ~Flash Back~ I looked in the mirror to see how perfect I looked. The black ball gown gracefully falling to the floor, my hair in loose ringlets and my make up really making my eyes pop. I smiled and bit my lip as I turned around and peered out the window to see my dad was gone and so were Angel and Andrew. I sighed in relief and grabbed my silver heels and ran downstairs. I hoped into my car and drove off to pick up Daniel. It was senior prom and I couldn't have been happier. I had the perfect dress, the perfect hair, the perfect date. Everything was just amazingly perfect. Until I pulled up to Daniel's house to see him leading a skinny blonde girl with a short, mid thigh length pink dress and heels that made her look like a stripper to his car. I pulled into his driveway and got out. "Daniel?" I asked, my voice low. "Ah, Jade. Sorry this is short notice but it;s over. I;m taking Crista instead. Have fun." He said as he gave me an evil smirk and drove off. There was, standing alone in his driveway, tears now streaming down my face... Why did I even bother. When I got back home I ran up to my room, literally tore the dress of my body, ripped my hair out of the bobby pins and hair ties, then kicked the heels off my feet and just fell onto my bed from uncontrolably sobbing. "I wish you were here, mom." I murmured quietly as I burried my head in my pillow. ~End Flash Back~ I sniffled as I couldn't stop the memories from pouring through my mind. ~Flash Back~ "No, Jade." My mothers soft voice said as I reached for a cookie. "Not until dinner, babe." She said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me up into my high chair. "Cookie." I giggled. She smiled brightly at me and picked one up, slipping it in half and giving me one side. I beamed at her and shoved the whole thing into my mouth. Mom's cookies always sorta melted in your mouth, like those soft chocalate chip cookies you can buy. "Don't tell daddy." She winked at me and I nodded happily. "Our little secret." I giggled once again before she put my plate of food in front of me. "I love you, babe girl." My mom said as she kissed my forehead. "I love you too, mama." I smiled and began eating my dinner. ~End Flash Back~ Why did I have to remember? I wish I could throw all these images in my head into a damn garbage can. The memories are what kills me every single day. I lay here for hours straight, just crying because all the memories still haunt me. Daniel's voice whispering he loves me softly in my ear, my mom bright smile, and piercing ice green eyes shining at me. My heart was racing as the all too familair pain shot through my heart and I knew it was time I picked up where I left a few days ago on my wrists. I sat up and walked to my bathroom. I pulled the bottom drawer open and pulled out the little razor blaze that still had dries blood on the sharp blade. I looked at myself in the mirror to my eyes blood shot from sobbing and my cheeks red. I looked back down to my wrists and smoothly dug into my skin. I slid the blade across my wrists and my blood poured out. I bit my lip and did this several times, leaving me with eleven new wounds, dripping with the crimson liquid sliding down my wrists and hitting my sink and the floor. I could suddenly feel a presence and I imediately grabbed a cloth of the shelf and covered my arm. The bathroom door swung open and Angel stood in the doorway. She rolled her eyes. "You're so pathetic. Go put my cloths in the drier and do another load." She said and turned to strut away. I sniffled and grabbed the goze from the medicine cabbinit and wrapped my arm. The blood almost instantly started bleeding through and I sighed, as I started to unwrap it to put a cloth over it, then the goze. I nodded when that worked. I walked downstairs and saw Andrew sitting on the counter, doing something on his phone. As I walked past him he jumped off the counter right in front me. "I see what you did." He said as he glaned down at the bandage. "Yeah, it's because of you." I growled. He let out a low chuckle. "Awe, you're so sweet." He smirked and pushed me out of his way. I caught myself on the counter and walked to the laundry room. Shaking my head, I put Miss. Bitches cloths in the drier and put the next load in the washer. Starting both mchines, I walked away and back up to my room. What am I gonna do about Niall...? So, what's everyone think? (: ~Kay xx 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four I walked downstairs in my now dark and empty house. Dad was out, and Angel and Andrew were at a party. I was still thinking about Niall who wanted me to go to the pub later. I wanted to go so I could actually get some socializing into my life, but I didn't want my dad finding out I was gone... My phone made a ding and I looked down to see a text from Willow. "You better me coming tonight. Niall told me he's meeting you here and if you don't show up I will kill you!" I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. She's insane. "I can't... Dad told me I can't leave..." I replied. I went to the bathroom to unravel the bandages on my arm. It was now beginning to scab so I wrapped it with fresh goze and went back to my phone. "Fuck that stupid dick face! Jade, do you realize what could happen? You and Niall really hit it off at the pub last night. You could fall for him, he could fall for you! This is your chance to be happy again." Her message read. I bit my lip as I could already feel the tears stinging my eyes. "I can never be happy again, Will. I'm too broken!" I texted back, now laying down on my bed. I had a lump in my throat and I tried to swallow it away while blinking back the tears. But that didn't work. The tears slid down my face and I let out a small cry. Willow always tried to get me to date or sleep with guys to get over my ex Daniel. Daniel and I dated from the time we were 13 until about a year ago. We were always on and and off, but mostly on. I loved him so much, gave him everything... I gave him the one thing a girl should cheerish for as long as possible. My innocence. I sniffled and let out another cry as more memories came to my mind. ~Flash Back~ Daniel and I just got back to his house after going to see a movie. His parents were away on business so we had the house to ourselves. "Go upstairs, I'll be there in a minute." He told me. I nodded and walked to his bedroom, up on the second floor. Daniel was about 16 at the time, and I was about 15, almost 16. We were dating for six months this time. I loved him and he loved me. He always did took care of me, besides when he would be with his friends. We never said it, though. I wanted to tell him, but I was afraid. It was hard telling Daniel how you felt because you never new how he would react. I sat down on his bed when I reached his room and sighed, leaning against the wall. I heard his footsteps walking into the room and I smiled a bit at him when he appeared in the doorway. "Jade... I need to tell you something." He said as he bit his lip. I nodded, telling him to go on and he cleared his throat. "I.. I think I love you." He said, looking into my eyes. Wow, coinsidence much? I smiled brightly. "I feel the same way." "Really?" He asked,a smile now spreading across his face. I nodded and smiled even wider. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me passionately. I of course kissed back and were dit his for what seemed like hours. Daniel finally pulled back and looked at me. "Jade... I want to show you how much I love you." He said and bit his lip. My eyes went wide and I bit my lip as well as I looked at him. "You mean... D-do it?" I stutter. He nodded and pecked my lips. "I want to show you that I love you." He whispered. I hesitantly leaned my head forward to kiss him once more, signaling him to do as he pleased. His hands roamed my body as I arched my back to bring him closer to me. His one hand was slipping up the back of my shirt to unclasp my bra. I bit my lip, suddenly getting insecure. I flinched slightly and he kissed my forehead. "Don't worry babe. I'll be gentle, and there's no need to hide yourself from me." He whispered sweetly in my ear as he then continued to strip the both of us. He laid me back and my heart rate was a very unsafe pace. And soon, I was no longer innocent. I had been penatrated, and I gave Daniel something I could never get back. I never thought it would be the biggest mistake of my life. ~End Flash Back~ The tears were now streaming down my face and I didn't even hear my phone ding a million times. I wiped my eyes and took the phone into my hands and began reading. Some were from Will, some were from Niall. "I'm serious, Jade. You don't know that you can't be happy again. We go through this all the time. Why can't you just try? Just try to be happy!" Willow said to me. "I can't Will." I replied back. The next text message popped up on my screen and I clicked it. "Hey Jade, I can't wait til later. Let's not get so drunk this time haha. xx" It was from Niall. I sniffled as I thought about if I had made up my mind yet or not. "You're coming and that's final!" I noticed Willow texted me again. I rolled my eyes and cried more. Why did she have to do this to me? I threw my phone and turned so my face was in my pillow and I sobbed. She doesn't understand that I don't want to be with anyone else. I missed Daniel too much to even picture myself with another guy, not even a damn celebrity! Okay, maybe Markiplier, the famous Youtube Gamer, but this isn't his story. (A/N: That last sentence is dedicated to my Step Sister. xD) I can never be happy again, not without Daniel. He was so sweet. He did everything for me. Yeah, he broke my heart three times, but I was the one who did it to myself. I can't explain it.. Daniel was misunderstood. He had a little bit of trouble in his life, which is why he hurt me, but he was hurt and didn't know how to handle it... Or that's at least what his mom told me when she kicked him out of her house for doing drugs. The was after the last time we ever broke up and never talked to each other again. I went over there to grab someone of my stuff and she sat down on the couch so talk to me. Make sure I was okay, seeing if she could do something to help since her son... Basically fucked me up. I guess another reason I miss Daniel so much was because I missed his mother as well. She was so sweet to me, and treated me like I was family. Since I didn't really have a mom, she acted as if she was my mother. I heard my phone go off and I looked at the ground where it was laying. Sniffling, I stood up and grabbed my phone. "I'm coming to get you in about an hour. You better be ready, or I'll drag you out, no matter how bad you think you look." Willow told me. I sighed and texted Niall, telling him I'd be there a little sooner than 10. I then went to my dresser to pick out my cloths and went to take a shower. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five (Jade's outfit: cgi/set?id=113944856) My eyes roamed my body as I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked down at the ring I had on my right hand ring finger. It said "Love Life Be Brave" on it. My mum had a will written in it, and she passed this ring down to me. Hermother had given it to her when she was dying of cancer. I smiled slightly, having only one memory ofmy Grandmother. She seemed so sweet and kind. A few moment later I heard my phone ding. I picked it up and sighed, grabbing my bag and heading downstairs. Willow was here. "I swear, if my dad comes home and I'm gone, when I get beat, I'm coming to find you and injuring you several." I said as I got in the passenger seat. "Oh yeah, yeah. I've heard it all before. But you never get caught, so calm down." She said as we drove off to the pub. I looked down at the clock and noticed it was only nine o'clock. My phone made another ding and I pulled it out of my bad to see a text from Niall. "I'm at the pub, see you in a bit. xx" "Order me a drink!" I replied back, smiling slightly. "Will do, babe." He said. With that, I put my phone back in my bag and I stared out the window. "Don't fall for him." I thought inside my head. "You can't go through everything again." "You know, Jay..." Willow said suddenly. Jay was my nickname she gave me awhile ago. It never bothered me so she just carried it on. "You really need to get over Daniel. I mean, you're basically letting it control your life. You deserve to be happy and need a man in your life to pull you out of the darkness." "I don't need a man." I growled. "I'm fine being alone. And I have control over myself, thank you very much." She just sighed, turning into the parking lot of the pub. She got out quickly and I knew she was giving up on the subject. When I walked in I saw Niall right away, sitting at the bar, sipping his pint. A glass of what looked like whiskey was sitting in front of the chair next to him. I rolled my eyes playfully as I walked over to him. "You do realize when I told you to buy me a drink, I was kidding right?" I said as I sat down next to him and sipped the alcohol beverage. He shrugged. "I wanted to." He chuckled. "Well, thank you." I gave him a smile. He returned with giving me a warming grin. I sipped my whiskey once again and set the cup down on the table with a small thud. "So, Mr. Horan. Tell me about yourself." I said as I leaned forward onto the counter. "Well, my names Niall James Horan, I come from Mullingar Ireland. The guys I was with last night are my band mates. We're in a not-so famuliar band called "One Direction". I play guitar. My favorite food is Pizza from Nandos. My favorite color is blue. I have an older brother named Greg. Anything else?" He chuckled out the last part. I shook my head and giggled slightly. "What about you, Miss. Jade?" He asked as he sipped his pint again. "Well, my names Jade Elizabeth Wolf. I grew up here in London and have stayed her all my life. My mum passed away when I was about 10. She was beaten so bad... She died about a week later in the hospital. I have bad history with relationships. I want to move away from London and go somewhere else were I can start over and get away from everything." I replied to his question. He looked at me. His eyes filled with sarrow and sympathy. "I;m so sorry." He mumbled. I shrugged and looked down. "I get that I lot." I murmured to him. "I'm just broken." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six I sniffled as I was riding back home with Willow. "He only asked why you were broken. Was it nesesary to tell him to fuck off, it was none of his business and then just leave?" Will asked quite loudly. "It isn't any of his business." I snapped. She only shook her head as she pulled up to my house and I saw Angel and Andrew's cars sitting in the driveway. Oh, just fucking great. "Thank you for making my night a living hell." I whispered as I got out, not even listening to her as she called my name. When I walked in the house I was immediately questioned by the twins. "Where the fuck did you go?" "Why don't you ever listen to what you're told!" "Who the fuck do you think you are? Just disobeying daddy like that?!" I held up my hand. "Keep asking me questions, I will punch you both right in your fucking faces." I said as I walked past them to go upstairs. "Have fun getting beat tomorrow!" Andrew shouted at me as I closed my bedroom door. As soon as I changed and crawled into bed I started crying. I hated everything. I just want it to all go away. I ended up crying myself to sleep that night. This happened most of the time. Niall's Point Of View. "Why are you so broken, Jade?" I asked, biting my lip. She looked at the counter top of the bar. Her eyes staring blankly. "Jade? What happened that made you so broken?" I asked, my face now full of worry. I didn't know Jade that well... Actually, I barely knew her to be honest. But I could feel she was more than just broken. She was surrounded by darkness, I could see it in her eyes. And I wanted to help her. She suddenly looked up at me, her eyes now dark with anger and my eyes went wide. "Just fuck up! It's none of your fucking business!" She shouted at me as she stood up and stormed out of the pub. I looked down at the ground, now feeling bad. I shouldn't have asked... Jade's Point Of View I woke up to the sun shining brightly through my window and straight to my face. I opened one eye and saw it was sunnier than usual here in London. It was mostly rainy here, but today there wasn't a cloud in the sky. "I know it's you mama." I mumbled quietly. On the days were I wake up and am already in a bad mood seems to be the days it's nice out... I think it's my mum telling me to keep my head up. I sighed as I got up and walked downstairs to start making breakfast my ungreatful family would be demanding when they woke up. It was about ten o'clock in the morning, so I was the only one who was awake. The kitchen smelled of bacon and eggs as I made everyone's plates and set them on the table. All but mine. I never eat at the table, I;m not welcome to sit at the table with them. I walked upstairs and knocked on everyone's doors to tell them breakfast was ready and went back into my room to take a shower and get dressed. After I was finished I thought I should check my phone. But all I found were apology texts from Niall and angry texts from Willow. Shaking my head I turned on my music, quiet enough so you could only hear it if you right outside my door. "'Cause I'm broken when I'm open And I don't feel like I am strong enough 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome And I don't feel right when you're gone away 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome And I don't feel right when you're gone away" The lyrics ran through my mind as I stepped into my bathroom. I sat on the ground in front of my sink and grabbed the blade out of the drawer. Pulling up my shorts I began leaving more gashes, only this time on my leg. The blood was pouring out of the fresh wounds. Sliding down the side of my leg and onto the bathroom floor. Tears now stinging my eyes I just watched myself bleed, not even bothering to stop it. I knew I wouldn't bleed to death, so I just sat there. I leaned my head back and stared blankly up at the ceilling. I could feel the water droplets falling from my eyes, down my cheeks and dripping off my chin. I just want it all to stop. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven No. No. No. I glared up at my ceiling as his saddened expression ran through my mind. I felt so bad for telling Niall to fuck off, but I don't like telling people about my past. Just the thoughts that go through my head kill me. The only person I've ever explained my past to was Willow, and I didn't need to do much explaining because she was with me through it all! I've never actually had to physically explain all the things wrong with me. And, I didn't think explaining would be easy. Especially because the memories make me cry. Saying them out loud would probably just make me cry more than just remembering inside my head. Sighing, I got up and looked into my bathroom mirror. I had dried blood now covering the entire wounded area. I washed off the blood and wrapped my leg with a bandage. Nodding to myself slightly, I walked back into my room. I still felt bad about Niall... I mean, he was only ask a simple question, and I could have just said 'I don't want to talk about it.' or something. His hurt face flew through my mind once again and shook my head. "Why do you keep thinking about him?" I asked myself in a whisper. "You can't fall for him. You'll hurt him, or he'll hurt you." I said quietly to myself. I looked at the floor for a few seconds and sighed, grabbing my phone. I had more apologie text messages from Niall and more of Willow texting me in all caps, meaning she's yelling at me. I threw my phone to the other side of the room and I heard it land over by my window. Then I heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs. "Oh no..." I mumbled to myself, tears already forming in my eyes. I made a run for my bathroom but he unlocked the door and came in just as I closed the bathroom door. "Jade! I know you left! How dare you disobey me! I bet you fucked him, how disgusting!" He growled as he ripped the door open. I was sitting in the corner and he came over and pulled me up by my hair. I yelped out in pain. "Dad let me go, please!" I begged loudly. "Shut the fuck up! You're about to gt what you deserve." He snapped, yanking my hair to the side. I bit my lip to keep myself from talking again, or letting out a cry of pain. He drew his hand back and hit me hard across the face. Tears started streaming down my face as I hunched over slightly. "Stand up!" He hissed. I went back to standing up right and he gave me a powerful shove that caused me to fall to the floor. I let out a cry from my body smacking against the ground. "Dad, please." I cried. "Please stop." "No, you know what happens when you don't listen to me, Jade Elizabeth!" He snarled. I sobbed as he picked me up and pushed me into the wall. "So, you think you can just leave the house when told no and meet up with some boy and fuck him without punishment?" He asked loudly, shouting directly into my face. "Dad, I'm sorry!" I screamed as he rammed my head against the wall. "Sorry doesn't cut it!" He yelled. I just cried as he kept hitting my head off the wall and occaisonially pulling my body away from the wal and slamming it back. He stopped for a second to say something but I took a chance and tried to get free of his grasp. Just as I was about to get away he grabbed hold me and turned me around and then shoved my enitre front side to the wall. I swear I heard a crack coming from my nose. I fell to the ground and he stepped back. "Are you ever going defy me again, Jade" He growled, kneeling down beside me. I shook my head quickly. "Good, now clean this mess up." He said, standing up and walking out of the bathroom. I laid there for a few seconds, just curled in a ball crying. Awhile later I got off the floor and cleaned everything up in the bathroom, then took another shower to get the blood off my face from my nose. I was laying on my bed listening to music when I heard my phone ding. I looked to see a text from Harry. "Jade, why did you freak out on Niall? He's been upset and feels really bad about it. And, he wont tell anyone what happened. Only he did something wrong and you spazzed. What happened?" I sighed and stared at my phone, trying to think of a reply. "He asked a simply question and I took my answer out of proportion." Is all I said back. "Well, you should really talk to him because he feels bad." He replied. "Alright, I will." I answered. "I;m sorry I freaked out on you. I don't like talking about my past. It's not your fault." I texted Niall. "I feel bad for asking." He said back. "Don't, it's fine." I replied and set my phone down. Niall's Point Of View: "Was it really that improtant to text her for me?" I grumbled at Harry who was sitting across from me on the couch, a triumphant grin on his face. "Yes." He said simply. I rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen and pulled out a pizza I got from Nandos last night. I heated it up in the microwave and sat back down ont he chair. "You should hangout with her again." He said to me as I was eating. "She doesn't seem interested, Harry." I told him, taking another bite of my pizza. "So? Make her intersted." He said matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes again. "She said she was broken. She's clearly not in any position to be flirted with." I replied. He sighed and walked out of my flat to his. I shook my head and continued to eat my pizza in peace. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight Jade's Point Of View "Jade!" Andrew's voice screamed from the other side of my door. I growled quietly as I got up and unlocked and opened my door. "What?" I snapped. "Go shopping! We have nothing to eat in this damn house!" He growled. I rolled my eyes and slammed the door in his face as I went to my dresser. Why do they always do this to me? I can never just sleep in peace. I always have to be woken up for something! Sighing, I quickly got dressed and went dowstairs and grabbed my car keys. "I'll be back." I mumbled as I went outside and got into my car. As I walked into the store I felt my phone buz in my pocket and I pulled it out to find a list of things to get my sister texted me. Rolling my eyes I grabbed a cart and skimmed through th aisles to find everything I needed. Once I was finished I paid and went out to my car. I was walking through the parking, when I slipped on ice. It was about December so it was that time of year for ice and snow. I yelped as my body hit the ground with a loud thud, and I think I heard a couple cracks. Tears immediately streamed down my face as I sobbed in pain. My head hurt so bad. It was throbbing massively as I began to see stars. I felt a pair of hands wrap around me and muffled voices all around me. Everything was happening so fast all I can remember after that is everything just disappearing. I woke up a few days later in the hospital. My eyes fluttered open as I scanned the plain white room and the beating machines I was hooked up to. IV's running all over my arms, an ace bandage wrapped around my entire torso and goze wrapped around my head. "What happened?" I groaned loudly as I tried to sit up but I was too weak. "You were shopping and you fell on the way to your car." The all too familair voice said from across the room. I honestly couldn't believe my ears. "Daniel?" I whispered softly. "Hello Jade." He grinned. I became suddenly annoyed. "What do you want?" I snapped. "To take away my innocents? Oh wait, you already did that!" I yelled. "Jade, please calm down. I can explain." He said quietly. "No, I don't need you explaining anything. You broke my heart three times, Daniel. You took away everything. You were my escape from my sister, my brother, my father, school. Everything. I gave you all I could. I snuck you in the house on nights my dad was away when your parents kicked you out. I fed you when you had no food, I gave you money when you needed it. You took my fucking virginity and all I get is shit. I'm done, Daniel! Because of you I am broken and I can not be fixed!" Tears were coming to my eyes now and my vision was getting blurry. "I know, and I'm sorry. I can fix things, Jade. I love you. I do." He frowned, looking at me. "No!" I practically screamed. I heard footsteps outside my hospital room and I saw Willow burst through my door. "Get away from her!" She growled as she quickly came to my bed side. "Don't tell me what to do, Willow." He snapped. "All I want is another chance." "Well you're not getting one. So just leave, or, a couple of our friend will be here any minute and they wont hesitate to kick your ass." She snarled. Daniel just rolled his eyes and stood up. "This isn't over, Jade." He said and left. I watched as he left my room and the tears started pouring out of my eyes as I let out a loud sob. "Will, why does he do this to me?" I cried as she held me in her arms. "I don't know, babe. He tries to make other's feel bad because of his insecurities." She replied, stroking my hair to calm me down. There was a knock on the door and I sniffled as Willow jumped up to answer it. "Jade, are you alright?" I heard the thick Irish Accent and I never thought I'd be happy to hear his voice so much. "I;m fine." I mumbled, stills lightly crying. Niall hurried over to me as the rest of the boys came flooding into the room. Liam, of course, standing right next to Willow. "Why are you crying?" He asked, pure worry in his eyes. "I'm fine, really Niall." I nodded, trying to give him a half smile. But as soon as I looked up to meet his piercing blue eyes, I broke down again. I wasn't able to speak or anything. My cries could hav been heard from anywhere. "What happened?" Niall asked, looking over at Willow. She bit her lip and looked at me. I nodded, telling her it was okay to tell him. "Her ex, Daniel came to see her. He wants her back." She frowned. Niall looked at me. "Is he the one who hurt you? Is he why you're broken?" He asked. I nodded slowly. "I'll kill him." I heard him mumble as he stood up. "Niall, don't." I said, frowning. "You could get hurt." "He's the one who's going to hurt." He shouted. "Niall, come on. Just calm down." Harry said as he reached his arm for Niall. "No!" He yelled as he left my hospital room. This is not going to end well. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine Niall's Point Of View I left Jade's room and searched the hallways. I found out a little about this Daniel Douche from Willow. I made her tell me about him and show me what he looks like. In case there were a situation such as this one. I took the elevator down and just as I stepped out and looked out the window of the hospital and he got into his car and left. I growled under my breath as I kicked the wall. "Um, sir. Are you alright?" A nurse asked me. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about kickin the wall." I nodded as I went back to Jade's room. "He left." I sighed as I went and sat down in a chair. "Good. God only knows what you would have done to him." Jade said, sighing in releaf. "He deserves it." I mumbled. I looked over and saw Jade pull Willow down to her and whispered something in her ear. Willow nodded and stood up straight, then turned to look at Liam, Harry, Louis and Zayn. She motioned for them to follow her and walked out of the room. Jade sighed and looked down. "Niall, I don't need to protect me." She said quietly. "I can handle things myself." "But he hurt you." I replied. "So? Why should you even care? We're not together, it shouldn't matter to you if he hurt me or not." She said back, a bit louder this time. I frowned and bit my lip. "Niall, I understand you like me, and that's cool. But I can't handle a relationship right now. You don't understand what I go through at home, you don't know the pain I feel everything single day, physical or mental pain." I could tears forming in her eyes. "Help me understand, Jade. If you explain things to me, I can try and be there for you." I said. She shook her head. "No, Niall. I'm sorry, but it's not a good idea for us to be together." She was a little calmer now, but tears slid down her face once ni awhile. "I told you, I'm broken." I sighed and leaned foward a little. "Fine, but I will never give up on you." I insisted as I walked out of her room. Jade's Point Of View Niall sighed and leaned forward in his chair. "Fine, but I will never give up on you." He said as he walked out of my hospital room. I watches as the door shut behind me and I stared. Just picturing him leave. The tears were still sliding down my face and I sniffled. The door opened a few minutes later and Willow and Liam walked back into the room. "Well?" Willow asked. "I told him we couldn't be together and he told me he's not going to give up on me." I replied as I sat up a little. "Niall's stuborn, that sounds like him." Liam stated as he nodded his head. "Yeah, I can tell." I sighed and looked around. "Can one of you go get me a drink?" I asked, looking up at them both. "I will." Liam nodded as he started for the door. "Thanks, Liam." I said as he left the room. "Jade, I think you should give Niall a chance." Willow told me as she sat down. I rolled my eyes. "No Will. It's not happening. I can't handle anything serious right now!" I almost shouted. I was already pissed off because of everything that happened when I haven't even been awake that long and she was going to make it worse if she tried to talk to me about Niall right now. "I just think you should have a man in your life right now. One that isn't treating you like shit." She urged. "No!" I yelled loudly. "I'm not ready." I didn't realize it until now, but I was feel on crying at this point. I was upset because I hurt Niall, upset because he was just going to get even more hurt if he never gives up, angry because of Willow always needing to try and put a man in my life, angry because Daniel is once again trying to get into my life. She frowned and looked at me. "Jade... He's a goos guy." She mumbled, now looking at the floor. "I don't care." I stated. "I'm not ready." Liam was now back with my drink and he noticed the tension in the room. "Should I leave again?" He asked as he rose an eyebrow. I shook my head and cleared my throat. "You're fine, Liam. Thanks for the drink." I half smiled as he handed it to me. "You're welcome." He said and smiled back. Later On That Week I was droving home in my car that Willow brought to me yesterday. I was pretty much better besides I had a broken rib from the impact and my head hurt a little. But, the doctor could only give me a perscription for some pain medication so he gave me the perscription and sent me home. I pulled up to the pharmacy and quickly went inside to grab the medication and then go home to relax. The doctor told me to just lay in bed for awhile. I doubt that was ever going to happen, though. With my father, brother and sister always being up my ass about stuff. But, the doctor told me if I was having anymore major problems to come back and he'll check me back into the hospital. I sighed as I walked back out of the store minutes later with the white paper back that had the plastic bottle that contained the little white pills that would make my pain go away. I took one as soon as I got in the car. My head has been throbbing on off since I've woken up. The meds help alot. When I got home nobody's cars were in the driveway. Well, considering it was Saturday night about nine o'clock at night, I could see why no one was home. Sighing, I walked into the house and immediately went to take a hot bath to hopefully relax my muscles for awhile. I was tense from the Daniel thing a couple days ago. I kept having flashbacks of him, which is why I was still a bit stressed about it. My body instantly relaxed as my cool skin hit the hot water. It burned a little, but once I was all the way in, I lost the tension in my muscles completely. I laid my head back and let my hair soak into the water as I just laid in the tub with my eyes closed. I could feel the steam rising from the water. This is really the only time I could ever relax, when I was taking a bath. But, I always take a relaxing shower afterwards so I can get all the filth actually off my and not just sit in dirty water. When I was done I got dressed in some yoga pants and a tank top. I laid in bed after turning off all the lights and plugging in my phone. As my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten Two Months Later I was sitting on the couch in my new living room. I finally saved up enough money to move out of my fathers house. Angel and Andrew try and get me to do things for them all the time, but I never answer. Willow comes over almost everyday, and most of the time it's after she gets out of work and she brings us some booze to amuse oursleves for a few hours. It's annoying at times because she always brings up Niall and how I should give him a chance, but I can't. Yes, I know he likes me and I know he's a good guy, but I'm not ready for a boyfriend. I do miss miss having one, yes. But what if something happens and we break up? I can't handle another heart break. And that is why I distanced myself away from Niall. We don't really talk much anymore because I can't get close to him. The boys still talk to me all the time, and I see Liam quite often because he's with Willow a lot. They started dating about a month ago. I smiled to myself when I heard the doorbell ring. Speaking of the devils. I giggled to myself as I opened the door to see Willow and Liam standing at the door. "Come on in." I said as I backed out of the way for them to walk in. "Hey Jade." Liam greeted as he walked passed me and gave me a wave. "Hi Li." I smiled. Willow hugged me and took a couple small brown paper bags to the kitchen and set them on the counter. "Did you really bring alcohol?" I laughed as I walked over and took out a couple bottles from the bags. "Yes I did." She smiled brightly and grabbed a few cups from the cupboard. I shook my head and walked upstairs to change into more comfortable cloths. "Will, you have to let me tell you about this weird guy who came into the restaraunt today." I said as I flopped back onto the couch. She nodded, telling me to go on. "Well, when I lead him to his table he asked me when I was working. And I told him tomorrow I'd be at work by about noon and tomorrow I'm a server. He only nodded and then went on with looking at his menue. It was so weird." I said and took a sip of my drink. "That's strange." She replied. I sighed as we started small conversation. "Jade, there's some awesome news Liam has to tell us. He refused to tell me until we were with you." Willow said a little while later. "Okay, go on." Liam looked at us and smiled brightly. "The boys and I are going to be on X Factor next season." He said, and bit his lip. I smiled brightly. "That's great!" Willow go all excited and wrapped her arms around his neck. "That's awesome babe!" She said excitedly. He nodded and chcukled a little. "We'll be autitioning in about two weeks." "That's so amazing." I said, still smiling. "And, I would love if you guys coule be there. And the boys all want you too come as well. Perrie's coming too, obviously for support for Zayn." He told us. "Of course we'll be there, love." Will smiled as she kissed his cheek. "I'll go, anything for you guys." I grinned as I took another sip of my drink. "Great! Hey Jade, you should let me call the boys over so we can celebrate." Liam grinned. "Go for it." I giggled. He called the boys and they all agreed to come. I was a bit worried about Niall coming, but I couldn't say no to Liam. After about an hour of Willow, Liam and I working on getting drunk and talking the boys showed up and everything was great. "I'm so happy for you guys." I said as I sat down from getting my third drink. "It's so amazing to think we might actually get to live out our dreams." Harry said as he set his drink onto the table. I nodded and smiled as I sipped my drink. "I'm so excited! Buzzin, man." Niall said and smiled. "I wish I could do something like that." I said as I set my drink down o the coffee table. Everybody, including Willow raised an eyebrow at me. "What?" I asked, now also raising my eyebrow. "Do something like... Go on X FActor?" Willow asked. I nodded. "You sing?" Louis asked me. I nodded again. "I used to sing all the time..." I looked down at my lap. "Daniel used to have me sing to him all the time..." I bit my lip. I could feel everybody's eyes on me. "Sing." I heard Zayn say. I looked up, still biting my lip. "W-what?" I stuttered. "You heard him, sing." Liam grinned. "Please..." Niall said. I sighed and sat up straight. "I wanted you to know, that I love the way you laugh." I started. I sang the rest of the verse and everyone's eyes got wide when I sang the chorus. "Cause I;m broken. When I'm open, and I don't like I am strong enough. Cause I;m broken, when I;m lonesome and I don't feel right, when you're gone away." I stopped then and they all started clapping and cheering. "That was beautiful, Jade." Harry said and nodded. "Thanks." I smiled. "You should go on the X Factor." Niall smiled. "Really? You think it was that good?" I raised an eyebrow. Everyone nodded. "Why have younever showed me you can sing?" Willow asked. Shrugs. "I don;t know. I figure you would have heard me at some point, but I guess not... Since I don't sing that much anymore." I replied as I drank more of my drink. She shhok her head and still looked surprised. "Why are you so shocked?" I asked, getting slightly pissed. "You just seem like the type of girl that would sing." She replied. I rolled my eyes and took another sip of my drink. Later on Zayn got tired and wanted to go home, so him, Louis and Harry all left, so it was just Niall,Willow, Liam and I. I sighed a bit as I took another sip of my fifth drink. I wasn't even acting that drunk, but let me tell you... I was pretty messed up. Everything was blurry and I could barely talk with out slurring just a little. "Jade, Liam and I are gonna go home." Willow said as she stood up. I suddenly got nervous with the thought of being here with just Niall. "So soon?" I said, biting my lip. She nodded and they walked to the door to slip their shoes on. "Bye love, I'll text you. "Bye Jade." They said as they walked out. They did this on purpose. "Jade, I need to talk to you." Niall said right after the door shut. I sighed and looked at him. "What?" "Why don't you talk to me anymore?" He asked. "Because." I said flattly. He frowned. "Jade, I can't stop thinking about you..." He said, looking down at the ground. "Well, it's best you just think of other tings besides me." nodded. "But I don't want to." He said, lifting his head back up to look at me. "Jade, you're a beautiful person. I love you eyes, your smile, you're cool. I want us to try and work." He told me. "No, I told you I;m not ready!" I snapped a bit harshly. "I can help you."He sighed. "No, you can't." I huffed out in frustration. "You don't get it, do you Niall? You don't know anything!" I shouted as I stood up and stembled a bit. "Niall, I can't handle being with someone and have them leave, or I leave. I can't take anymore pain!" He looked up at me. "I wont leave you." He said quietly. "You don't know that. The future can never be told." I replied bluntly. "Niall, there are more than just a couple reasons why I can't be with you. I;m trying to get over my father who used to beat me, drink, do drugs. My sister and brother always making me do shit for them. My mom died when I was little and she was my everything! Daniel fucked me up in the head. He took my damn virginity and then shattered my heart. But I was stupid enough to let him to that to me three fucking times. I dropped out of high school because I couldn't take everyone always saying shit about me in the hallways because of my brother and sister. I work at a restraunt as a Hostess and a Waitress every single day of the work just so I can survive." I yelled at him. I didn't notice it at first, but by the time I was done I was full on sobbing. Niall didn't say anything, but he came over and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to him and sat down on the couch. I cried into his chest. "I want to love again, but I can't handle the heart break." I managed to sob out. "Jade, I promise you I wont you heart you. I'll do anything to prove to you that I wont leave you, or hurt you." He said quietly, stroking my hair. I sniffled and looked up at him. He peered down at me and I did the thing I never expected myself to do. I leaned up and kisses him softly. He was a little shocked and hesitant at first, but eventually kissed me back and cupped my face in his hands. What the fuck was I doing? 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven Jade's Outfit: cgi/set?id=117672849 Willow's Outfit: cgi/set?id=117673326 I woke up the next morning with my head laying on Niall's hard chest. I opened my eyes wide and jumped off of him. Niall woke up suddenly from my quick and random movement. "What the hell was I doing sleeping on you?" I yelled loudly as I got up off the floor. "You were crying last night and we kissed and you cried more and then you just fell asleep there. I wasn't going to wake you." Niall replied as he sat up and ruffles his hair a bit. I looked around and bit my lip. I wasn't sure how to react to the situation. "Wait... We kissed?" I asked, looking back up at him. He nodded. I shook my head and went upstairs to my room. I was so confused. I could hear his footsteps coming up the stairs and I sat down on my bed with my back facing the door. I heard it slowly open. "Jade?" Niall asked as he walked in. "What?" I asked quietly. "I'm gonna go since you don't seem too happy... Text me if you need anything." He said and hurried away. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Mom, I need you..." I said as I felt tears running down my cheek. A small cry escaped my lips as I stood up and walked to my bathroom. I opened the drawer under my sink and pulled out the small little metal razor blade and sat on the counter top. Closing my eyes and cut into my thigh in several places. The whole time i was cutting and slicing, my eyes remained closed as I felt hot tears building up in my eyes. After I was finished, I slid to the floor and sat there and cried. I didn't know what to do. I was still so confused. I heard my phone suddenly ring on my nightstand. I quickly got up and grabbed my phone. I noticed it was Liam. "Hello?" I answered. I sniffled a bit, trying to calm myself down. "Hey, Will and I are going out for dinner tonight and we want you to come with us... I heard about what happened with Niall and we feel bad for leaving you guys alone. So come with us?" He said through the phone. "Sure, where are we going?" I replied as I wiped my eyes. "Alyn Williams at The Westbury. That really nice place." He said. "Does this mean I have to dress up fancy?" I asked as I opened my closet. "Yep." He chuckled. "Be ready by six thirty, we'll be there about that time. Our reservations are at seven so about that time." "Alright, I'll see you guys later." I said back and hung up. I looked around for one of my nice evening dresses. I found my favorite long black dress and grabbed the matching silver heels. I looked through my drawers and found some nice jewlery and pulled out my make up. I set everything up in the bathroom and then hoped in the shower. My thighs stung as I washed my body. The soap going deep down into my cuts. I bit my lip and forgot about the pain as I rinsed myself and got out. I got dressed and then did my hair and make up. After I was finished I loked at the time to see it was six twenty. I texted Liam and Willow to let them know I was ready and a couple minutes later I heard a car horn. I grabbed my purse and walked out of my house. I;m sorry it's short, but it's late and I just wanted to update so my followers know I'm not ditching this story. ~Kay xx 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve "Okay, Jade, there's something Liam and I have to tell you before we get to the restraunt." Willow said, looking back at me. Now I could see why the ten minutes I've been in the car as been silent. "What is it." I said as I took my gaze from the window to her. She bit her lip and looked at Liam, then back at me. "When we get there... You can't run away." She began. I glared, thinking I knew where this was going. "What are you talking about?" I snarled, followed by a small growl. She looked down. "Niall's going to be there." My eyes opened wide. "WHAT?!" "I'm sorry, but I honestly think you should give him a chance." She replied. "Maybe in the future, but I'm not ready yet!" I half yelled. "Told you she'd take it well." Liam said to Will. "Shut up, Li." She snapped. "Jade, please. You'll have a good time. I promise." She half smiled. Liam then pulled into the parking lot and I saw Niall standing outside of his car, wearing a black suit, with a grey under shirt, a black tie and a pair of black supras. I'm not going to lie, he looked good. I looked back at Will and sighed. "Fine, but if I don't have a fun then you have to promise me, both of you, that you'll quit trying to put us together." They both nodded and Liam parked next to Niall. Willow rolled down her window and Niall came over. "Did she come?" I heard him quietly ask. "Yeah, she did." I could hear the smile in Willow's voice. "She's behind me." I saw him walk over to my door and he opened it, holding out his hand. I smiled a little and bit my lip as I took his hand and he helped me out of Liam's car. "You look stunning, Jade." He said. "Thank you." Now I was actually smiling. "You look nice as well." He chuckled and I noticed Liam and Willow were now standing next to us, Willow smirking. "Shall we?" Liam chuckled as we began walking into the building. "How can I help you, sir?" The man asked us who was standing in the doorway, probably one of the Hosts. "Ah yes, reservation of four, for Payne." Liam said. The man looked at his sheet and he smiled back up at us when he found Liam's name. "Right this way, Mr. Payne." He said as he led us to a table in the far corner. "Your server will be with you in just a moment." He said. "If you have any problems, let me know." He nodded and walked off. I began looking at the menue, trying to find something to drink. I felt like drinking some alcohol, but since this place was so fancy I had to drink Wine. "Uh, Liam. Don't worry about Jade, she's on me." I heard Niall say who had taken a seat next to me. "I figured." Liam chuckled. "Niall, you don't have to. I have money." I said as I looked up at him. "No, it's my pleasure." He smiled. I grinned back and looked again. A short girl with long blonde hair came over and smiled. "Hi, my name's Angel and I'll be your server for this evening. What can I get you guys to drink?" "A bottle of your finest Red Wine, please." Niall grinned at her. "Okay, and for you?" She smiled over at Liam and Willow. "The same." Willow replied and smiled. "Okay, I'll be right back with your bottles." She said and skipped away. "I don't know how she can be so happy with a job where you have to wait on people." Willow said and giggled. "Well, by the looks of this place, she probably gets paid good money." I laughed lightly and I could hear Liam and Niall chuckled. Once again, the blonde appeared next to us and set down our two bottles and a couple Wine Glasses. "Are you guys ready to order, or would you like more time?" She asked after getting all of our drinks poured. "More time, please." Liam answered. She nodded and again skipped away. I looked down at my menue once again and looked for something that looked good. I found Surf&Turf that came with three sides and a desert. "Well, I know what I want." I said as I set my open menue on the table. "WHat is it?" Niall asked as he looked down at the menue. "Surf and Turf with Shrimp Cocktail, a Baked Potato, a Garden Salad and a slice of Cheese Cake." I replied, looking at him. "You can eat all that?" He chuckled. I nodded and blushes a bit. I may be skinny, but I can eat a lot. "Jade has always been the type to eat a lot." Willow giggled. "Ni, you should see her at her house. One night Will and I were there and she ate like four bowls of cereal, a cheeseburger, a hot dog and some french fried." Liam laughed. "I like girls who eat." Niall grinned down at me and winked. I blushed a bit more and bit my lip. Maybe this could work after all... 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen After dinner, the four of us ent back to my place. I was actually having a good time, I just couldn't leave. I wanted to spend more time with Niall. I know, that sounds strange coming from me. But I was starting to realize that I couldn't let my past get in my way. Yeah, all the memories hurt, but I know I can get over it. It'll taketime, yes, but I can get through this. I should have told myself this a long time ago. We walked up to the door and I noticed it was wide open and I could already see stuff scaddered all over the floor. I ran inside to find everything smashed, torn and shattered. My tv was missing, papers were all over the floor, shards of glass covered half the floor. "What the fuck." I mumbled to myself as I went to look around more. All my dishes that were in the kitchen were all shattered across the floor. My dining room table was flipped over, all legs broken. The chairs were all over the room. "Jade, who would do this?" Niall asked as he came up behind me. I thought for a few seconds. "I can think of a couple people." I snarled as I went upstairs. All my cloths were gone, along with my shoes. The pillows on my bed now lay on the floor in a feather mess. My blankets were all torn to shreds. I could see a piece of paper laying on my dresser that had messy handwriting on it. "Thought you got away? Not even close little sis. Now we have some help. You'll be seeing us soon. xx Angel, Andrew and Daniel." I read the note and I could feel tears coming to my eyes. I shook my head violently and leaned against my dresser. "Jade?" I heard Willow ask from the doorway of my room. "What?" I snapped as I twirled around. "Who did this?" She frowned. "Andrew and Angel... But they had some help." I growled. She raised an eyebrow and I sighed. "Looks like Andrew found his old best friend... Daniel helped them." I looked down. She didn't say anything. She simply walked away to go downstairs and I could heara new set of footsteps coming up the stairs. Most likely Niall. I started looking around for something I could wear. They took all my cloths so I'll probably have to go get a shirt and some pants from the drier. Thank god I did a load of cloths earlier, or I'd be screwed. I heard someone walk into my room and I turned around to see Niall entering. I knew it. "Did you find out who did it?" He asked. I bit my lip. If I told Niall Daniel was involved in this, who knows what he'd do. And he doesn't even know how bad my family is... What do I say? "Umm, yeah." I mumbled. "Well, who was it?" He replied. I sighed and looked up at him. "My brother and sister... And Daniel." I said as I sat on what was left of my bed. "Why would your brother and sister do this?" He asked. I shrugged. "They're probably pissed because I left them and now they don't have a personal maid. Or my dad made them do it, it would go either way." I sighed. "And Daniel helped?" He snarled. I nodded slowly. He shook his head and began pacing. "Niall, I can deal with this. It's my problem, not your's." I told him as I stood up and walked over to him. "No, I'm not letting him get away with this. I've heard about what he's done to you. You're not dealing with him unless I'm with you." He said sternly. I nodded. "Fine, fair enough. But you have to let me deal with my family, alone. You don't know what they can do." I said. "Fair enough." He nodded. "But I don't knwo how I feel about you staying here alone. Either I stay here, or you come with me." He told me. "You can stay here." I replied. "Alright, but I'll need to go to my place to get some things. I'll tell Liam and Willow to stay with you until I get back." "Alright, I'll see you when you get back." He started walking away, but when he reached the doorway he looked back at me. "Jade, if anything happens, please call or text me." I nodded as he went to go to his house. After I heard his car leave the driveway I went downstairs to the laundry room and pulled jeans and shirt out of the drier. "Jade,what are you doing?" Willow asked as I got dressed right there. I put my dress up on the washer to do later. "Getting dressed." i mumbled as I pulled the shirt over my head. "What the hell does it look like?" "You're not going somewhere." She said simply. I looked up at her. "Yes, I am. I'm going to take care of this bullshit. I'm done being walked all over. I'm not dealing with it anymore." I told her as I brushed passed her to go find my sneakers I had in the closet downstairs. "No, Jade. You can't. If you go who knows what Daniell, Angel or Andrew will do to you. And what if your dad made Angel and Andrew do it, knowing you'd be pissed and go over there? He could kill you, Jade. I'm not letting you leave." "I don't need your permission. You're not my mother!" I shouted back at her. She looked at me, staying quiet and then nodded slowly. "Fine. But when Niall comes back I will tell him where you went." "Go for it, he doesn't know where Daniel lives. And I don't care if he shows up at my dad's. I wont let anyone touch him." I said as I slipped a pair of old Converse on and my black Seether shirt. "Jade, please don't go." Liam frowned. I looked over at him and sighed. I walked over to him. "Liam, I'll be okay. I know you're looking out for me, but I need to do this." I pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear. "You're the best brother ever." I pulled away and looked at Willow. "I'll text you if something goes wrong." She nodded and I could see tears welling up in her eyes. Sighing, I stepped into the cool London air and got into my car. I turned the engine on and sped off to go take care of this problem. Whether I make it out or not. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen I drove down the street thinking where to go first, my dad's or Daniel's. I knew that if I went to my dad's it could end badly, but if I went to Daniel's it wouldn't be nearly as bad. I took the next right and went to Daniel's. When I pulled up into his driveway I saw his car was there, that means he's there. Sighing, I got out of my car and walked up to the door. Me, not being happy with him right now, I just walked in. "Daniel, where the fuck are you?" I shouted as I walked into his living room. I heard a low chuckle come from across the room. I looked up to see Daniel standing on the landing of his stairs case. "I knew you'd show up." He smirked. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked loudly. "Simple. I want you back, but you wont have me." He replied. I rolled my eyes. "Could be because you fucked me up?" I said back. He shrugged. "I only took your virginity, and cheated on you. I don't see how that could fuck you up." He gave me an evil grin. I shook my head. "You're sick." I said quietly. He let out another chuckle. "Say what you think. But I'm telling you that I want you back." He replied. "Never gonna happen, dick face." I snarled. He smirked again. "Big mistake, darling." He said and suddenly I was hit on the back of the head. I didn't even feel my body hit the hard, tile floor when everything went black. Niall's Point Of View When I got back to Jade's after grabbing some cloths for her and myself from my house I noticed her car wasn't there. Dammit. I hurried into the house and saw Willow and Liam sitting on the couch. Willow looked like she had been crying and Liam looked upset. "Where is she?" I asked. "She went to go deal with everything. We tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen." Liam replied. I growled a bit as I went upstairs to put my bag down. "I;m going after her." I stated as I walked back downstairs to the door. "If niether of us is back by tomorrow, call the cops."I nodded and left. How could she do this? I raced over to her dad's house, thinking that's where she would go first. But, when I pulled up to the house, no cars were in the driveway and all the lights where out. I could see a note on the door, so I got out of my car and went up to read it. "She's at Daniel's. Over by the sea. You'll see her car parked out front." Was what the note read. I crampled it up and threw it on the ground. "Bastards." I mumbled as I got back in my car and raced over there. Soon, I found the small white house with Jade's car parked out front. I ran up to the door and pushed it open. "Where is she?" I yelled loudly, seeing a blonde boy and girl sitting on the couch. They both had giant smirks on their faces and I figured they were Angel and Andrew. "So, this is the boy Jade's been hanging out with... A bit small arn't you? At least Daniel has some muscle." Andrew said as he stood up and started walking towards me. "Stay away from me." He scowled. He chuckled. "No need to get fiesty." "Where the fuck is she?" I asked again. "She's down in the basement with Daniel... They're... Fixing their relationship." He smirked. "She'll be back soon... But when she does come back up, I don't think she'll want you. Daniel's going to make her remember why she loved him." Angel giggled evily as she stood up and came over to her brother and I. "What the hell is wrong with you people?" I said loudly as I looked around for the basement door. "I wouldn't do that if I was you..." I heard an unfamiliar voice say from behind me. I turned around to see a tall, built man with dark brown hair. Jade's father. "You gonna stop me?" I growled. He didn't say anything. Instead, he stalked over to me quickly and pushed me against a wall. "If you go down there, I'll make sure my so called daughter doesn't make it to see the sunlight, you understand me?" He snarled at me. "You'd kill your own daughter?" I spat back at him. He smirked. "I've done many things to Jade. Did she not tell you?" "She told me you were an asshole, but never for what for." He laughed lightly. "I beat her every night. making sure I leave marks all over her poor body. Bruises, cuts. All over. Oh, and, because of me, her stupid mother never lived past 35. Stupid bitch was in my way." My eyes opened wide. "You killed Jade's mother?" I asked, shocked. He shook his head and laughed. "You think I'd be stupid enough to kill her? No. I paid a couple hookers to do it for me. Told them they'd get money and free drugs for awhile. But, instead, I turned them in." "You're a bastard." I growled. "I've been called worse." He said as he let me go. As soon as he let me go, I made a run for the door. I burst through the wood and ran down the stairs. I heard groans coming from a room and openedthe next door. There I saw something that horrified me so bad I felt tears stinging my eyes... Jade's Point Of View I saw a small light getting closer and closer to me. I soon started seeing a figure walking towards me, followed by the light. I squinted my eyes to see who it was and when I saw my eyes filled with tears. "Mama?" I mumbled quietly as she came and sat down next to me. "Hey princess." She smiled at me. "Mom, I missed you." I said and wrapped my arms around her, only to fall to the ground. "Why can't I touch you?" I frowned as a tear fell down my cheek. "I'm not alive, you are." She replied. "Jade I need to tell you something. We don't have much time before you'll wake up. It wasn't just a bunch of hookers jumping me for money like you're so called father said. It was him. He did it. Jade, if you can escape this, you need to get to the police... Daniel, Angel, Andrew and your father are planning to kill you as well. Maybe even Niall. You have to escape." She told me. The whole time she was speaking tears were streaming down my face. "But mom, they're all stronger than me." I replied. "Maybe, but I know you can find them off. Niall's there andhe'll help you. Which by the way, you need to give that boy a chance." She half smiled. I giggled slightly. "And you need to stop cutting." She said. I nodded."I know mom..." I looked down. "It's just hard when your family hates you, the only two people you ever loved left you. You died and Daniel just used me..." "You can make it. Just remember baby, I love you. I'll always love you, and no matter what I'm hear with you." She put her hand over her heart. "In here." I nodded and started sobbing as he body slowly disppeared. After minutes of crying I could feel odd pain coming from body. I was waking up. Soon, I oculd see Daniel on top of me and pain coming from my women hood. He was raping me. I tried pushing but I was too weak. I heard a door open and both Daniel and I looked back to see Niall. I could see tears welling up in his eyes as he watched what Daniel was doing. Daniel smirked and kept going. I instantly started fighting him. "Daniel get off of me!" I shouted. Niall came overand pulled him off me. I saw him punch him a few times and Daniel was down. Wow. Niall was stronger than I thought. He hurried over to me. "Get your cloths on, I need to get you out of here." I nodded and put on my jeans and shirt as footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. Oh shit. "Jade get behind me." Niall said as he backed up. I did as he said and stood behind him as my father came into the light. "I told you not to come down here." He said as he looked down at Daniel's knocked out body laying on the floor. "I;m surprised, you don;t look like a fighter." "I;m not, I;m a lover. Which is why I fight for the things I love." Niall replied, sternly. Did he just say he loved me? My father chuckled and started walking towards us. "Jade, get back!" Niall yelled as he lunged twoards my dad. "Niall no!" I shouted as he did so. My father grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Niall struggled under his grasp but managed to kick him straight in the nards. My dad yelled out in pain and let go of Niall. He came over to me and we hurried back up the stairs. Dad was close behind us as Angel and Andrew came up to us. "You're not going anywhere." Angel smirked as she grabbed me and held a gun to my head. "Take one step and she gets it." Andrew stated to Niall. My father soon came up from the basement. "Andrew, grab him." He said and pointed to Niall. "Yes father." Andrew replied as he wrapped his arms around Niall. Now how the hell are we gonna get outta this? 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen Angel and Andrew made Niall and I sit on the couch as my dad left to take Daniel to get his now broken nose fixed. I bit my lip thinking of a way to get out of here. The twins looked us over. "You know, Ang, they make a cute couple. Both tiny, weak, worth nothing." Andrew chuckled. Angel smirked. "Jade, why an Irish man? I heard they have small dicks." She laughed. I rolled my eyes. "Shut the fuck up." I snarled. "Now now, Jade. Don't back talk people who have guns pointed at you." Andrew said. "Fuck off. I doubt you even know how to use that thing." I replied. I heard a loud shot a small bullet hole on the floor in front of me. "Trust me, I know how to use it." He smirked. I bit back a sly comment and leaned back against the couch. "What do we do?" Niall whispered. I bit my lip anf thought for a moment. That's when I got an idea. "Just play along, I have a plan." I whispered back as I looked back up at the twins. "I have to pee." I told them. "Hold it." Angel said and rolled her eyes. "No, I need to go now or I'll piss on the couch." I replied. Andrew sighed. "Get up." He said, pointing the gun at me. He looked over at Angel. "I'll take her." He said. He lead me up to the bathroom and before I walked in he grabbed my arm. "You try anything stupid and I'll blow his brians out while you watch." He told me. I shook my head and ripped my arm from his graps then slammed th door in his face, not forgetting to lock it. I hurriedly grabbed my phone from my pocket and texted Willow and Liam. "I need you now, bring the rest of the boys. Niall and I can't get out. DON'T REPLY." I sent the text and flushed the toilet then acted like I washed my hands. I walked back out and went downstairs with Andrew hot on my feet. When I sat back down, I sat close to Niall. Closer than before. "You didn;t have to pee, did you?" He smirked while the twins weren't looking. "Nope." I whispered back and winked. He chuckled and then twins came back to us. A few minutes later I heard the door bust open and Willow, Liam, Harry, Zayn and Louis all came running in. "Let them go!" Willow shouted. "Ah, Willow. So nice to see you." Angel fake smiled. Andrew grabbed me and held the gun to my head. What is up with people pointing fire arms at me? "I said let her go!" Willow repeated as she stepped closer. "Not gonna happen." Andrew replied. "Take one more step and she's dead." Willow stopped in her tracks and all I heard was "Now!" And the boys lunged forward, pushing Angel off of me and grabbing Niall. Harry pinned Andrew to the wall, grabbing his gun as Willow slapped Angel hard across the face. I took the gun from Harry's hand and pointed it at the twins. "Oh how the tables have turned." I smiled at them both. "Give me your phones." I said sternly. They both looked at each other then handed them over. "Tell 'daddy' I know his secret, and he's not getting out of it." I said to them as I pulled Willow and Niall out to the door with me. The boys following close behind. "Are we just gonna leave them? What if they follow us?" Willow asked. "Trust me, they wont be there very long." I said as I pulled my phone out and dialed the police. I told the cops everything that happened to me. They asked for the address, I told them and they said a detective would be coming over to my house to speak with me and Niall in a few hours. I didn;t feel up to driving home Harry drove me. Niall was in his car with Lous, and Zayn was in Liam's car with him and Willow. "Thank you for what you guys did for me." I said to Harry as we stopped at a red light. "It's no problem. That's what mates do." He smiled over at me. I smiled back and bit my lip. "I think I'm gonna give Niall a chance..." I said suddenly. "Really, now?" He asked with a cheeky grin. I laughed lightly and nodded. "Yeah, he's a nice guy and I think I actually like him." "He is a nice guy, and I swear he's not gonna hurt you. Niall's always the one to get hurt, trust me." He replied. I leaned over and hugged Harry tightly. He chuckled. "What was that for?" I shrugged. "Just felt like it." He shook his head and we pulled into my driveway, Niall and Liam following close behind. When we all made our way inside everyone started asking me if I was okay and what not. I just smiled at them all. "Jade, why are you smiling?" Willow asked. "Because... I have amazing friends who put their lives in danger for me. And..." I walkedover to Niall and grabbed his hand. "I have a good guy right by my side." I smiled up at him and he grinned down at me. "We only do it because we love you." Liam replied and I giggled a bit. "Thank you guys, for everything you've done for me." I said, looking at everyone. "We wouldn't do it for anyone but you, Jade." Louis smiled. "That's what friends are for." Harry said and winked at me. I gave them all hugs and everyone decided to leave. It was a bit late, so we said our goodbyes and everyone but Niall left. "Ni, I need to talk to you." I said as we sat on the couch, waiting for the cop to show up to talk to us. "WHat's up?" He asked as he took a seat next to me. I let out a heavy breath and looked up at his beautiful face. His blue eyes peering down at me. They sparkled when my lamp light hit them just right. His eyes were stunning. "I want to be with you." I said to him. He smiled brightly. "You mean... You're gonna give me a chance?" I nodded and bit my lip. I could see the joy in his eyes. I climbed into his lap and placed a soft gentle kiss on his lips. He kissed back and wrapped his arms around my waist. I pulled back and shook my head. "I'm tired of being broken." 


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

While Niall and I were sitting on the couch there was a knock at the door.

"That'll be the detective." I sighed as I got up and answered the door.

"Are you Jade?" A tall man with a bald head asked.

"Yes, I'm Jade." I nodded. "Come in." I stepped a side so he could come in.

"And you must be Niall." The man said as he sat down int he chair across from Niall and I.

Niall nodded.

"Alright, I just need to ask you guys a few questions." He replied.

"Oh, I also have their cell phones. I know the passwords to get into them as well. I looked through text messages and found out they were doing and selling drugs for my father." I told him.

"May I see the phones, please?" He asked.

I went to my bag and grabbed the phones, typing in the passwords and handed him the small devices.

"Looks like your sister and brother are now in some deep trouble along with your father and Daniel." He said.

I nodded, telling him to go on.

"First off, Daniel is getting charged with rape and from the looks of these texts, he's been doing Heroin and Cocain. Same with your family. So that's two charges. Angel and Andrew get drug charges, and assult charges." He nodded and then continued reading.

"There's somehing else you should know too." I said, thinking back at what my mom told me while I was knocked out.

"What is it?" He asked.

"My father paid a bunch of hookers to kill my mom. They didn't just jump her for money." I confest.

"It's true, he told me that straight to my face." Niall interupted.

He looked between on, looking over our faces to see if we were lying. We obviously were telling the truth.

"Well, that'll be another charge." He stated.

We nodded and he continued.

"Well... I guess I have enough proof to put them all away for a very long time. Jade, you're safe now." He told me.

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you, detective."

"If you need anything or have questions please call me." He handed me a business card.

"I'll be in touch to let you know when you two must appear in court." He nodded and left.

I sighed and leaned into Niall. He wrapped his arms around me and I smiled up at him. "You're stayinghere with me still, right?" I asked.

"Of course, only if you want me to." He replied.

"I do." I said and places a soft kiss on his lips.

_**~The next day~**_

I woke up with Niall's strong arms around me. I looked under the covers to see his shirtless body and couldn't help but blush. He was fit.

I snuck out of bed and traveled downstairs to make some breakfast. Being Niall's friend, you learn to cook for him... A lot. And seeing as I was now his girlfriend, I'd have to cook for him even more. Which didn;t really bother me considering I like to cook.

While I was making his eggs and bacon and I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I knew it was Ni.

I smiled when his still shirtless body appeared next to me int he kitchen next to me.

"Smell good, love." He grinned and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks." I said as I put his chare of food on a plate and handed it to him. "Breakfast is served."

"You're amazing." He chuckled and sat down at the counter on a bar stool as I grabbed my now made plate and sat next to him.

While were eating it was mianly silent. But then I spoke.

"I wont to cut down on drinking." I told him. "I'll still drink, but not as much. I say this because I used drinking as an escape... An escape from the pain my family and Daniel caused." I looked down at my now empty plate.

"I understand." He said back. "Jade, I need to ask you something..."

"Yes?" I said and looked at him.

"Why did you never tell me about the tings your dad did?" He asked.

I frowned. "Because I knew you'd worry."

"Fair enough." He nodded.

I could tell he wasn't fully satified with my answer.

"I knew you'd worry and how do you tell someone you're beaten every night by your drunk, drug addict father?" I sighed.

Now I could see sympathy in his eyes.

"I guess that would be hard to tell someone..." He bit his lip.

"And I want you to know somthing..." I said as I rolled up my sleeves and pants legs to reveal the deep scars. "They're scars now... And they always will be scars... I;m gonna stop cutting... For you, and my mom." I told him as I looked in his eyes.

"Good, because no one as beautiful as you should have just terrible marks on your body." He replied.

I gave him a half smile and got off my stool to hug him tightly.

He wrapped his arms around me tightly and pulled me against his chest.

"It feels good to finally have someone like you." I told him.

He chuckled and we pulled away so I could put our plates in the sink.

"I'm going to see if the guys and Willow wanna come over. That okay with you?" I asked as I turned around.

He nodded and smiled. "Yeah, they're probably wondering if we're okay or not... And they probably think we did something." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Not yet." I giggled. "We will, but not yet." I smiled.

"When you're ready, I'm ready." He grinned and came over to me.

I hugged him tightly and he returned my gesture.

I couldn't help but smile. For once in my life I was smiling, and it wasn't a fake smile. It was a real smile.

I was happy to finally have someone like Niall, who liked me for me, and not just for what I had under my shirt or in my pants.

"You should go call them." He smiled and kissed my head.

I nodded and grabbed my phone off the counter to call the boys and Will.

"They're on their way." I smiled after hanging up the phone.

"We should get dressed then." He chuckled.

I nodded and walked up stairs to my room.

"Do you wanna take a shower?" I asked, turning to look at him.

He raised an eyebrow and I just laughed.

"Not with me! By yourself." I giggled.

He laughed a bit and nodded. "Yeah, I need a shower. But you can go first, it's your house." He chuckled.

"Okay." I said, grabbing some clothing and going into the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and got out, putting my hair up and putting on some jeans and a v neck.

I walked out into my bedroom and smiled at Niall. "You can go now."

He nodded and went in.

I heard a knock on the door and went downstairs to open it.

It was Harry.

"Hey Jade." He smiled.

"Hello, Harold." I giggled. "Where's everyone else?" I asked as I showed him inside.

"Well, Liam and Willow are at Liam's apartment getting ready and Louis and Zayn are on their way." He nodded.

"Good good." I smiled. "Make yourself at home, I just need to go upstairs and put some make up and what not."

"Okie dokie." He chuckled as I went upstairs.

When I went upstairs I walked into the bathroom slowly.

"Ni, can I come in? I need to put on some make up and do my hair." I asked.

"Come in." He chuckled and I stepped inside and went to my mirror.

When I opened the drawer I saw my razor and bit my lip. I took the little metal piece and through into the garbage.

I started applying a little foundation, then some cover up. After that I put on some eyeliner and mascara. I decided to just leave my hair up on a bun and grabbed my lip gloss.

"I;m done, babe." I said and walked outta the bathroom.

I heard a couple voices downstairs and knew everyone was now here.

When I walked down I only saw Louis, Zayn and Harry.

"Liam and Will still not here?" I giggled.

"Of course not. You know they take forever." Louis smirked.

"They probably got it in before they started getting ready." Harry laughed.

"Guys!" I laughed. "I don;t wanna hear about my best friends sex lives!" I giggled.

"Just saying!" Zayn shouted and laughed.

"Jade, it;s good to see you happy." Louis smiled.

I nodded and grinned. "It feels good to be happy."


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

After Liam and Willow showed up we all gathered around in the kitchen.

"So, how did it go last night?" Willow asked as she took a seat next to me.

"Well, they're all facing jail time." I smirked.

"That's great!" Liam cheered, happily.

"How long?" Harry asked.

I shrugged. "I dunno how long, but I know it's probably for a long ass time." I giggled.

Everyone smiled and nodded.

"But yeah, there's drug charges, murder because my father was the reason my mother died, and also assult charges.." I grinned.

"Oh, and Daniel is also getting a rape charge." Niall nodded, still a little tense with the subject of last night.

I grabbed his hand and layed my head on his shoulder and I could instantly feel him relax underneath my touch.

"Awwwe!" Willow cheered. "You guys are so fucking cute." She smiled.

I rolled my eyes and I could feel Niall chuckle. "Shut up, Will." I blushed as I stood up. "Ni, wanna help me make lunch?" I smiled.

"Sure, babe." He grinned and stood.

"Wait, can you guys at least tell us your relationship status?" Harry chuckled.

Niall looked down at me, biting his lip and I nodded with a smirk plastard on my face.

"We're together." Niall grinned.

"That's fantastic!" Louis chimed and I blushed a bit more.

"You guys are perfect for each other." Zayn laughed.

They all gave us a smile and a "Congradulations"

"Thanks guy, we appreciate it." I giggled as I drrug Niall to the kitchen.

"So, what should we make?" He asked as he looked around for something we could all have.

"Ummm..." I frowned as I looked around. "I don't really have much because I don't get paid until tomorrow, but we can always make stuff from scratch and mix shit together." I laughed.

"Okay, fair enough." He chuckled and pulled out some noddles, and a package of cheese from the fridge.

"What're you doing?" I asked and rose an eyebrow.

"I'm making Mac&Cheese from scratch." He laughed as he grabbed a pot and filled it with water.

I smirked a little and sat down on a bar stool to watch him cook.

I liked it when a guy could cook. Especially when they cook especially for me. I giggled at the thought of Niall cooking for something special for me. I could see him doing that.

"What're you doing?" He chuckled as he saw me looking at him and giggling.

"Nothing." I laughed and shook my head.

After he put the noddles in the pot, he came over and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Well hello there." I giggled.

"Hi here, beautiful." He grinned and kissed me again.

I smiled against his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I loved the way his lips felt against mine. They were so soft and sweet.

He pulled back and kissed my forehead.

"Go watch the noodles." I laughed and pecked his lips.

"Yes ma'am." He chuckled and went to go check on our food.

I walked into the living room to see what everyone was up to and I saw Liam and Willow sitting on the floor, Louis, Zayn and Harry all sitting on the couch, everyone watching tv.

I smiled a bit and walked back to the kitchen to find Niall lookling at his phone.

I sighed a bit and walked over to Niall.

"Hey Ni, I have a secret I wanna tell you..." I smiled as he looked at me.

"Yes, love?"

"I'm gonna audition on the X Factor with you guys... Well, not with you, but on the same day." I giggled and bi my lip.

He smiled happily. "That's great, babe." He picked me up and spun me around.

I laughed. "Niall, don't get excited yet, I don't know even know if I'll make it."

"Oh trust me, you'll make it." He chuckled.

"You know... I've never heard you and the boys sing before." I said to him, tilting my head to the side.

"Well, we'll have to change that, now wont we." He grinned.

I smiled brightly and nodded. "After lunch, I wanna hear you guys sing."

"Alright love." He said as he poured the noddle into the strainer and then into a bowl and began mixing the cheese, milk and butter in.

Later on after we ate Niall took everyone's plates and stuff to the sink while I got everyone's drinks.

"Thanks you helping, babe." I smiled at him.

"I'd only do it for you." He grinned and pecked my lips.

"Tell them to sing now." I giggled and he chuckled.

"I know babe." He nodded as we walked out into the living room again.

"Hey guys, so I just realized that Willow has only heard Liam sing, and Jade's never heard of us sing." Niall said as we sat down on the couch.

"Well, let's sing." Louis smiled.

"What song, though?" Zayn asked, looking at the boys.

"Story Of My Life, or Little Things." Harry smiled.

"I think Story Of My Life." Liam nodded.

"Yeah, that one. But we'll sing Little Things later, for bovious reasons." Niall chuckled as he winked at the boys.

"Aahhh, I see what you're gonna do there." Louis laughed.

"Yeahh." He laughed.

"Okay, sing." I giggled.

"Hold on, Harry do you still have the intromental on your phone?" Liam asked.

"Yes I do." He grinned and pulled it up.

"Alright, here goes." Zayn chuckled as Harry started the music.

"Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain... Leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days." Harry sang.

"She told me int he morning, she don't feel the same about us in her bones. It seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone." Liam said.

"And I'll be gone, gone tonight. The grund beneath my feet is open wide. The way that I'd been holding to tight, with nothing in between." Zayn sang quietly.

"The story of my life, I'll take ger home. I'll drive all night to keeo her warm and time. It's froooozen." Harry's voice was really good.

"The story of my life, I'll give her hope. I spend her love, until she's broken inside. The story of my life." All of them sang together, and it sounded like heaven.

"Written on these walls are the colors that I can't change. Leave my heart open but it stays right here in it's cage." Niall sang. His voice sounded like an angel. I smiled at him as he smiled back.

"I know that in the morning now I see us in the light upon a hill. Although I am broken, my heart is untamed still." Liam sang again.

"The story of my life, I take her home. I drive all night to keep her warma nd time, is froooozen." Harry also sang again.

"The story of my life I'll giver her hope, I psend her love, until she's broken inside. The story of my life."

"And I'll be waiting for this time, to come arouuund. And baby running after you, if like chasing the clouds." Zayn smiled as he sang his part.

"The story of my life I take her home, I drive all night to keep her warm and time, is froozen." Niall sang quietly and I smiled brightly.

"The story of my life, I give her hope, I'll spend her love until she's broken inside. The story of my life. The story of my liiiiife. They story of my liiiiife." The way they sang together and harmonized amazed me.

"The story of my life." Harry finsihed.

Willow and I began clapping and cheering as the boys chuckled and smiled at us.

"You guys are so good!" Willow smiled.

"You'll definitely win the X Factor." I smiled.

"Jay, I think it's time you told them." Niall smiled.

I looked at him and nodded as I looked at everyone. "I wanna audition for X Factor." I grinned.

"Dooo itttt!" Willow smiled.

"You could totally make it!" Harry chimed.

"You think so?" I smiled.

"Yes!" Everyone said in unision.

"Alright, I'll call them tomorrow so I can be put ont he list." I said and nodded.

This is gonna be exciting.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

_**Jade's outfit: cgi/set?id=118639144**_

_**~The day of X Factor Auditions~**_

I woke up around ten o'clock the morning. Niall's arms were around me tightly and I giggled.

"Ni, wake up. We have to get ready." I lightly shook him.

He groaned and turned over while I began laughing. "Niall, come onnnn."

"I'm sleeping." He mumbled.

"No, you're getting up!" I giggled.

"Mmmm, fine." He groaned as he sat up. His hair was all messaed up and I smiled.

"Good boy." I smirked and stood up.

"I'm gonna take a shower, you can take one after me." I smiled as I grabbed my cloths and went to the bathroom.

"Alright, I'm gonna make breakfast... I'm starving." He chuckled as he walked downstairs.

I walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I turned on the water and stripped down then stepped in.

After I washed my hair and body I got out and got dressed. I blow dried my hair and straightened it. Then I put on some make up and perfume, then I was done.

When I walked downstairs I saw Niall sitting at the counter eating eggs and bacon.

"I made you a plate, love." He smiled as he pointed to my plate int he microwave.

"Thanks, love." I said as I grapped it out of the microwave and sat down at the table with him.

"So, are you excited?" He grinned.

"A bit nervous actually." I laughed.

"Yeah, me too. But I know you'll make it." He smiled.

"So will you." I smiled back and pecked his lips.

"The boys and Willow are coming over in a little bit so we can all go in two cars, and not drive all seperately." He chuckled as he took his plate to the sink.

"Good idea." I replied as I handed him my plate as well.

"Shower time." He mumbled and walked upstairs.

I sighedand pulled out to play the song I was going to sing for my audition.

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?

Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb

Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without

You can't just leave me

Breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to life

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch

Without your love, darling

Only you are the life among the dead

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see

Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

Got to open my eyes to everything

Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul

Don't let me die here

There must be something more

Bring me to life

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

Call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

Bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

Before I come undone

(Save me)

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

Bring me to life." I sighed deeply when I finished singing.

I heard a knock on the door and smiled to myself as I went to answer it. Of course, it was Harry.

"You're always the first one here, aren't you?" I giggled as I stepped aside for him to come in.

He shrugged and walked in, going straight to the couch. "I guess everyone's just slower than me." He chuckled as he sat down.

I laughed slightly and went into the kitchen to grab a drink.

After a couple minutes I heard the door bell.

"Harry, can you get that for me, please?" I asked as I poked my head out from the kitchen.

"Sure." He grinned and nodded, getting up and walking to the door.

I heard several pairs of footsteps walk in and figured it was either Loui and Zayn, or Liam and Willow.

"Jade?" I heard the familiar female voice call from the living room.

"Kitchen, Will." I replied as I sat up on the counter.

She walked in and smiled widely at me. "Are you excited?"

"Yeah, and a bit nervous." I sighed as I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand.

"Oh, don't be nervous! You're gonna do great." She smiled and hugged me tightly.

I saw Liam walk in a few seconds later and grinned at me. "Hey, Jay. You ready?"

I nodded and smiled, biting my lip slightly.

"Great! So, I was thinking we could go grab something to eat real quick before we leave."

"I was already planning on making something quick for lunch." I replied with a giggle.

"Alright, cool." He nodded and walked back to sit with Harry.

"Where's the lover boy?" Willow smirked as she grabbed a drink from the fridge.

"He's upstairs getting ready." I said as I watched her.

"Ah, I see." She nodded and walked back out to the living room.

I sighed and decided to go upstairs to see if Niall was ready or not.

When I walked into the bedroom he was standing there wearing a red polo and black skinny jeans with white and red Supras.

"We match." He chuckled as he saw me.

I giggled. "I guess we do."

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You look amazing." He smiled as he kissed my forehead.

I couldn't help but blush. My cheeks felt hot from becoming a rosey pink.

He chuckled. "You're cute when you blush."

I rolled my eyes and laughed at his cliche response.

"Cheese Ball." I shook my head and smirked.

He laughed slightly and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and grinned up at him.

"I'd kiss you, but I don't want to go downstairs with red lipsick smeared all over me face." Niall chuckled.

"Yeah, good point." I giggled as I let go. "Come on, I gotta make something for lunch real fast." I said as I grabbed his hand and began walking downstairs.

"Jade, what's for lunch? We don't have a lot of time." Louis said.

When the hell did he get here?

"Um, I was thinking sandwitches. Fast and easy." I nodded as I walked to the kitchen.

After I made everybody's food and we ate quickly, we all piled into two cars.

Me driving my Cheavy Impala, with Niall in the passenger seat, Harry and Louis in the back seat. And then Liam driving his car with Willow, and Zayn.

It was a bit of a drive so I was hoping we wouldn't be late.

I bit my lip as I drove down the long road while listening to music that Niall was playing from his phone.

About half way there I suddenly felt the atmasphere change.

I could tell Niall noticed because he looked over at me and grabbed my hand, protectively.

"Guys... I have a bad feeling." Harry said.

"Why?" I questioned as I glanced through my rear view to look at him, then back at the road.

"I feel like Simon isn't going to like one of us." He replied.

I gulped and my one hand tightened on the steering wheel. I bit my lip, now feeling even more nervous than before.

This can't be happening.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

_**(Auhors Note: Now, I've been getting messages that say I know nothing about One Direction because they were put into a group on the X Factor and didn't know each other and shit and it needs to stop. I know Simon put them into a group when they came through as solo artists. I know they didn't know each other before X Factor, but it's my story, so just stop. And also, in this chapter, the judges are going to be Demi Lovato, Katy Perry, Louis Walsh, and of course Simon Cowell. And I apologize for sounding a bit rude, but I'm sick of it. ~Kay)**_

When I pulled up to the Audition I was shaking from Harry's previous comment about Simon not liking one of us.

I was nervous because this is my dream. I either wanted to become a singer, or a writer. I tried writing before, but I couldn't sit still long enough to write. And now was my chance to actually follow my dream, and Simon could easily take that chance away from me.

I took a deep sigh and shut the engine off. I saw Liam pull up in the parking spot next to me. Willow smiled widely as she came around the front of his car and into my view.

"Guys, you go a head. I wanna talk to Jade real quick before we go in." Niall told Harry and Louis.

They nodded and opened the door to exit.

"Jade, I can see you're nervous. Don't listen to Harry. I'm sure you'll do great." He smiled over at me.

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Ni."

He leaned over and pecked my lips quickly before we got out and walked inside.

We got our papers and signed in, then the stage manager told us when we'd be going on and what not.

We waited for about an hour before he came back and grabbed the boys.

"Is it alright if we come back stage to watch?" Willow asked, biting her lip.

"Not a problem, right this way." The man said and we followed him to the back where we stood in front of a couple tv's.

The boys walked to the edge of the curtains and waited until the manager told them to go.

Willow and I couldn't take our eyes off the tv.

"Hello." Simon said.

They boys all said their hello's and their hi's.

"So, what's the group name?"

I saw Niall smirk and he held the mic up to his lips. "One Direction!" He said in his annoucner voice.

I giggled a bit and watched.

Simon chuckled and Demi and Katy were laughing along with Louis.

"And what are your individual names?" Louis asked.

"I'm Harry."

"I'm Louis."

"I'm Niall."

"I'm Zayn."

Before Liam could speak Simon smiled. "Hello Liam."

"Hey Simon, you alright?" Liam replied.

Simon nodded.

"And what will you be singing for us?" Katy asked.

"It's a song we wrote and it's called What Makes You Beautiful." Harry replied.

"Alright, good luck to you." Simon nodded and the music started.

Surprisingly, Simon let them sing the whole song.

It was a bit funny seeing Harry shake at his solo. But I was a little dissapointed because Niall, nor Louis had a solo. But it was amazing.

"Wow, you guys are amazing." Demi said into her mic.

I saw the smile grow on Willow's face.

"I loved it!" Katy smiled.

"That was incrediable!" Louis cheered.

Simon smiled widely and leaned up to his mic. "I love you guys."

Willow and I were practically jumping in our places.

The boys all had giant smirks on their faces as the judges began to vote.

"It's a yes for me."

"Yes for me."

"Definitely a yes for me."

"One, big fat almighty yes."

Willow and I cheered loudly as we hugged each other.

The boys siad their thank you's and byes as they came back stage to us.

Niall ran up to me and hugged me tightly. "You guys were amazing!" I said as Niall squeezed me.

I kissed his lips happily as I saw Liam pick up Willow and kiss her.

"Jade, you're up next." The stage manager came up and told me.

I nodded and took a deep breath as Niall put me down.

"You'll do great." He pecked my lips and I walked to the edge of the curtains, the stage man handing me the mic.

He pointed at me several seconds later and I walked onto the stage.

"Whao, I like this girls style!" Demi said into her mic.

I smiled brightly. "Thanks."

Simon on the other hand, didn't look pleased at all.

I was mentally screaming. Of course he isn't happy with me.

"What's your name?" Simon asked, a bit rudely into his mic.

"Simon, stop being so mean!" Demi said.

"I just don't see her style, or looks." He shrugged.

Oh gee, thanks.

"My names Jade, Jade Wolf." I said.

"Alright, and what will you be singing?" Louis asked me with a cheerful smile.

"I'll be singing Bring Me To Like by Evanescence." I replied.

"Alright, good luck." Louis nodded.

I took another deep breath and sang right on que.

After I finished Demi, Katy and Louis were all clapping and cheering, while Simon sat there, looking displeased.

Of course.

"I absolutely love your voice!" Katy smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled back.

"You're a great singer, I could see you becoming big." Demi told me as she leaned forward.

"You are definitely becoming a pop star!" Louis shouted.

"Thank you guys, so much." I replied.

Simon sat up a bit. "I don't like you."

My heart sank and I stared blankly.

"You don't have any style, I don't think you're that good looking and your voice is a bit too high pitched." He continued.

Of course, he would just sit there and trash talk everything about me.

I nodded and waited for them to vote.

"Well, Jade. I'm saying yes." Demi smiled.

"It's a yes for me." Katy smiled.

"You have three yeses." Louis grinned.

"I;m saying no." Simon replied.

I heard everyone in the room boo him.

I nodded and walked back stage. My eyes were filled with tears and I didn't feel like talking to anyone. I know even though Simon said, I still had three yeses, but it's Simon Cowell.

I sat over in our waiting area, just staring the ground. Niall came and sat next to me, Harry sitting on the other side of me and everyone else crowding around us.

"Jay?" Liam asked.

"What?" I mumbled as a single tear fell down my cheeks.

"You okay?" Zayn asked.

I shook my head then looked at Harry. "I guess you were right."

Harry frowned and looked down at the ground.

Niall wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to him.

"Jade, don't listen to him." Willow said.

I shook my head and sat back up. "No, you don't understand. Simon Cowell just told me I have no style, he doesn't think I'm pretty and he doesn't like my voice. I'm highly dissapointed right now and would appreciate if you could just lay off." I snapped at her as I got up and ran out to my car.

I honestly felt like a piece of shit right now.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter Twenty**_

cgi/set?id=120784442

It's been a month since the auditions and the boys and I both made it through boot camp and are starting the cometition tonight.

They set up Demi as my mentor and I was more than happy. People say she's just like any other popsinger, that she was just in it for the fame and money. But, I knew Demi on a deeper level and she was the total opisite of what people say about her.

She was down to earth, sweet and caring. She's honestly helped me a lot theough this passed month. She told me she could see me getting better and better every single say, and she feels the only people I should be worried about loosing against is One Direction.

It was a little hard competing against your boyfriend. I mean, I know they're good and I want them to win, but I also want to win. But, if they win, and I don't, I'll still be happy for them, and I know the boys feel the same way.

I was sitting in my dressing room, waiting for Demi so we could go over my song before I went on stage in a little bit.

A few minutes later I heard the door open and she poped in her head in. "You are devent?" She giggled.

I laughed and playfully roled my eyes. "Yes, it's safe to come in."

She walked in and sat in the chair next to me. "So, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"I;m a little nervous, but more excited than anything." I smiled.

She grinned and nodded. "Good, do you need to go over the song? I have the CD right here." She said, holding up the little case that contained my song.

"Yes, please." I nodded and she poped the CD player open and played my song.

The song was Forever by Fireflight. My voice almost sounded like the lead singer, which was a little weird.

When I finished singing, I looked at Demi and she clapped and smiled. "You're going to do great. Just think positive. And, don't listen to what Simon has to say." She smiled and nodded.

I took a deep breath and nodded once.

I honestly couldn't see why Simon didn't like me. I'm not bragging but I've been told my style is actually pretty good, I didn't hate my looks or my body, and I had a good voice, but I think I got it from my mom.

Anyways, I just don't see why he hates me so much.

Niall told me the other day Simon kept asking questions about me and said rude comments about us being together.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Demi stood up and I followed her out of my dressing room.

"How much time do I have until I go on stage?" I asked as I stopped in front of the boys dressing room.

Demi turned around and smirked asshe playfully rolled her eyes at me stopping infront of my boyfriend's dressing room.

"You have about 15 minutes." She replied and walked away. "Don't be late." She giggled as she walked to her judges seat.

I turned around and knocked on the door.

Harry answered the door and wasn't wearing a shirt, revealing his tattoos. His dove tattoo near his collar bone was my favorite tattoo of his.

"Hey, Harold. Where's Niall?" I smiled.

"Getting dressed, hold on. I'll get him for you." He smiled back. "You look good by the way." He said as he walked to get Niall.

I saw Liam on his phone, sitting on the couch. Seeming to be the only one who was ready.

Zayn was standing in front of the big mirror, trying to fix his hair that was obviously not working with him, which I found very funny.

And Louis was practicing in the corner of the room, sitting on a chair.

I saw Niall come to the door as he smiled widely. I noticed that Ni was also not wearing shirt and I smirked a bit.

"Hey babe." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me to him.

"Hey, Ni." I giggled as I kissed him softly.

He kissed back as I slid my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer to him.

We pulled back after a couple seconds and I smiled widely.

"Go put a shirt on." I giggled as my cheeks got hot from our kiss.

"Okay." He chuckled.

"I'll see you back at the X Factor house, babe." He said as he kissed my cheek.

"Alright." I smiled and walked away.

I heard the door close as I walked up the couple steps and ran into Matt, the stage manager.

"Jade, you have five minutes til you're on." He said as he handed me a mic.

"Alright. Just give me the signal." I grinned and walked to the curtain.

I did a bit of the breathing exercise Demi taught me and relaxed a little but humming my song.

A few minutes Matt gave me the signal and I walked onto the dark stage in my spot.

I could see the fog forming around my legs as the machines blew it all over the stage floor.

The music started and soon the singal spot light came down on me as I sang right on que.

When it reached chorus I began walking towards the front of the stageas more lights turned on and lit up the stage.

I reached the high notes perfectly and I peered to the judges table and saw Demi smiling widely at me and every judge dancing in their chairs... Besides Simon.

I shook off the thought as I stood in one place again as the music slowled down and I sang softer.

When the beat picked up once again, I walked around judges table hitting the high once again and then walking back to my previous spot and got softer for the bridge.

After the song I took a deep breath and walked to the front of the stage as all the judges stood up, clapping. But Simon remained seated with his arms crossed.

"Jade, that preformance was absolutely incredible!" Louis said to me.

I smiled widely. "Thank you." I said into the mic.

"I see you getting somewhere in the music industry." He continued.

"It's been a month since your audition, two weeks since boot camp, and I already see you growing into a better artist. You're definitly gonna win this." Demi praised into her mic.

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. "I have a good couch." I grinned.

She laughed and I turned to Simon.

"It was alright." He said flatly.

Every single person in the aduience booed him and that made me laugh a little. I just nodded and got off the stage with people cheering me on.

When I got back stage Niall pulled me into a huge hug, picking me up off the ground and spinning me around.

"You were brilliant, love." Niall told me as he set me back down on the ground.

"You think so?" I giggled.

"Jade, I seriously think you're going to win this." Liam said from behind Niall.

"Your voice just gets better and better." Harry grinned as he came to stand next to me.

"Thank you, boys. I couldn't do it without your support." I smiled.

"And we couldn't do it without your's either." Louis chuckled from behind me.

"May the best man win." Zayn chuckled and patted my head.

I laughed and Matt came over to take my mic and lead the boys to the stage.

"Great prefomance, Jade." He told me as he came back.

"Thanks." I said and decided to go back to th1e X Factor house, we wouldn't find out the votes until tomorrow morning anyways, and besides, I was hungry and needed food. And I knew the boys would want something when they got back as well.


End file.
